Never expected that!
by Ohsnapzzy
Summary: How could going to an unsubs house to take him to prison end up with an agent turning into a 5 year old child?
1. How It All Started

They were at the unsubs house. He had been wanted for 5 days now for murdering young children. Everyone was waiting for Hotch's orders before they run into the house and finally lock up this horrible murderer.

'Prentiss, Morgan and JJ, go around the back. Rossi, Reid your with me going round the front' That was their cue so every body went into their positions. 'Make sure to check for doors leading downstairs. As far as we know, he should be the only one in the house so we are just looking for one person. Ready? GO!'

Hotch booted the front door down in one kick and Morgan did the same out back. Throughout their searches, they could hear 'Clear's being said in their ear pieces. They all had met up in the middle of the one story house where there was one door left to check. Morgan knocked the door down only to reveal a hallway with 3 doors on either side of the red carpet laid on the floor. Morgan took the first door, JJ took the one next to it and Prentiss took the furthest door on the right. On the left, Reid took the first door, Rossi took the second and Hotch took the last one opposite Prentiss. On 3, they all knocked down their doors and began searching.

Morgan had walked into a library type of room. There were many bookshelves on the edges of the room - filled with anchient,  
dusty books. The walls were lined with a stripy red wallpaper while the floor was a simple dark brown wood with a circle red mat in the middle with a design in the middle. There was nothing there so he shouted 'Clear!' and walked out into the hallway where he was met with every other member of the team. Except one. Prentiss.

Suddenly there was a gun fire which came from the last door on the right - the room Prentiss was in. Everyone ran to the room with their guns in hand and aiming straight ahead of unsub was standing next toa table with a wierd looking gun on it and knives and other dangerous equipment. Hotch ran to the unsub while he was away from the table and hancuffed him to the chair in the corner of the room. Something or more like someone was laying behind the table though which was oblivious to the profilers at first. It was only when JJ had spotted a pale hand lying motionlessly from just infront of the table when the rest of the profilers saw it aswell. All of them ran over to the the hand which lead to an unconsious body of Emily Prentiss.

'Oh my god!' They all breathed. Reid kneeled down next to the body and placed two fingers on her neck. He felt a very strong pulse which relieved him so he sat back against the table leg and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Shes got a pulse!'  
he said. This made everyone - like Reid- very relieved. That was untill they saw a hole in her arm. There was no blood to it though. They were all very confused.

'It looks like it came to this gun' Rossi stated. 'But this gun looks different to all the guns ive seen before and it hasnt made her arm bleed. We are going to have to get this checked out.' By this point, Morgan had started to try to wake Prentiss up, but she wouldnt wake up. The unsub started laughing at this as he was taken away by the police officers.  
They all looked at the unsub as he was taken away which made them take their focus off Prentiss. None of them realised that she was slowly shrinking under her clothes.

'Why do you think...' Reid started but was cut off due to a small gasp made by Hotch.

'Erm. What just happened?' Hotch said.

'What do you mean what just... Oh my gosh!' Morgan said. Everybody looked in the direction the two were looking at and too was shocked at the sight. Prentiss was a small little girl, bundled up in the massively oversized clothes she was wearing in her adult form. 


	2. The Hospital Visit

A/N Forgot to mention in the first chapter - I DO NOT own Criminal Minds. :) Enjoy!

'Erm. Guys? Why are you all so tall. He didn't do anything to you guys right?' Little Prentiss started saying.

'Nope. I think you are the one he done something too. You... I can't believe i'm saying this but you look like you've turned into a child!' Morgan stated.

'I think we should get you checked out Prentiss!' Hotch said.

'I'm alright. I'll just go...'  
'Nope! You are getting checked out whether you like it or not little Princess!' Morgan said while picking her up laying her on hes shoulder - her face being faced down into his back. She lifted her head and started punching soft punches against his back.

'Put me down! Put me down!' She screamed.

'Not a chance!' Morgan said. The whole team, despite the situation started laughing at this. When they reached the car Morgan put her down in the seat and started to do up her seatbelt.

'I can do it myself Derek!'

'But your just a little girl' Morgan teased and continued doing up her seatbelt. Prentiss finally gave in and crossed her arms over her chest and sulked. Morgan got into the passenger seat, Hotch into the driver seat and JJ, Rossie and Reid squished into the two seats that were left in the back.

'I'm gonna call Pen!' JJ said whilst taking out her cell phone.

'Hello JayJe! What can I do for ya?'

'Well, um.. how do I put this?'

'Oh no! What has happened? Is Everyone Okay? Did the Unsub hurt any of you? What hospital?'

'Erm. Kind of. He seemed to have shot Em...'

'Oh my gosh is she okay?!'

'Slightly ... the gun seemed to have hit her and ... turned her ... into a child?' Down the phone JJ could hear the laughing Garcia made.

'That is the most ridiculous thing i've heard! I can't believe you made me think Emily got turned into a little kid.  
Hahaha I will never forget that.'

'I'm not lying Pen.' Garcia could hear the seriousness of JJ's voice and stopped laughing.

'I'm on my way.' With that, she hung up her phone.

The arrived at the hospital and booked an emergency appointment. Ater 10 minutes of waiting, the doctor and Garcia turned up.  
Garcia ran straight to Emily and looked at her with shock written all over her face.

'Im here to see Emily Prentiss?' The doctor said.

'Right here.'Hotch said. He explained the situation to the doctor and the doctor just looked at him with a astonished look on his face. He picked up Emily who had fallen asleep in the hospital chair and took her into the examination room. When he picked her up, she put her thumb into her mouth.

'Awhh. She looks so cute!' Garcia said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

20 minutes later, the doctor came back out with a still sleepy Emily in his hands. 'Who's here for Emily Prentiss?' 


	3. Going home

A/N once again I do not own Criminal Minds. Here is Chapter 3 ... enjoy :)

'Who is here for Emily Prentiss?' The doctor asked. The doctor talking had made Emily start to stir from her sleep.  
Everybody stood up and walked over to the doctor to here the news.

'We are.' said Hotch. Emily woke up a bit more so the doctor decided to pass her to the closest person to him - Morgan.

'Derek. I can walk. Put me down. Now!' Prentiss angrily said.

'Nope Princess. Im holding you and thats that. Don't want a little girl to be running around the hospital now do we?' Morgan once again teased. Emily then decided to try to move out from his arms which only made him tighten his hold.

'Okay so Emily has seemed to have been shot but not by a normal gun. The gun contained some sort of de-ager in the bullet which has made Emily who she is now. Emily has now become a 5 year old and will act like a normal child. Tests are being run to see how to fix this as this has never been done before. It may take a long while before we find some sort of treatment as we have many possibilities that may not be safe so for now your agent will be 5 years old.' Nobody knew what to say to this so just decided to stick with the normal 'Okay. Thank you.'With Derek concentrating on the doctor during his speech, Emily had managed to wriggle away from his arms and stood on the floor.

'This is better. See told you I could walk!' Emily said as they turned around and started heading towards the hospital doors.  
Nobody decided to pick her up as they knew she was just too stubborn. They started laughing at her comment though and let her walk infront so they could keep an eye on her.

'I just can't wait to go and sit on my own sofa and chill out watching the tv. This week has been so tiring!' Emily said with a hint of excited in her voice as she missed her own bed and her own home.

'Not it!' Rossi said. Reid then catched on and said 'not it'. Garcia then said it so then it was just left to JJ, Hotch and Morgan to figure out on what the others were talking figured it out next. JJ and Morgan both caught on at the same time as eachother and started arguing.

'No I am not doing it. You are after all you are her best friend.' Morgan said.

'Yeh but I have Henry.' JJ fired back.

'No! No way! I am not being looked after by either one of you. I am looking after myself, besides im a 40 year old woman im just trapped in a 5 year olds body.' Prentiss said as soon as she realised what they were saying. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest and raised her head as she was reluctant to letting someone take care of her.

'Prentiss! You are having someone take care of you and that is that!' He sternly said to Emily. He looked over to her and saw that her lip was trembling and her eyes were filling with tears. Everyone was looking at her with sympathy. JJ went over to her and picked her up then started tickling her until Emily's tear filled eyes went dry and her lip stayed still and her smiling was the thing proving she was okay. She stopped tickling her and rested her on her hip. After a few minutes,  
Emily put her thumb in her mouth and leaned against JJ's chest with one hand holding onto JJ's shirt and she fell asleep.  
JJ looked up to everyone else and saw them all looking at her with smirks on their faces.

'Ergh. Fine then ill take her home.' JJ whispered. 


	4. The evening

A/N I do not own Criminal minds. Enjoy chapter 4 :)

They arrived at JJ's house but Emily was still sleeping sweetly in the backseat. It was only 5:00pm so everyone in her house would still be awake. JJ stopped the car in the driveway of the massive house and opened the back door of the car. She gently lifted Emily into her arms and shut the car door making sure she locked it before getting to her front door. She opened the door and came inside.

'I'm home!' She shouted.

'Mummy! You're home!' Henry screamed as he sprinted down the stairs. He stopped when he saw the dark haired baby in his mothers arms.

'Mummy. I am a brother?!' Henry shouted and questioned. This made Will - who was standing at the bottom of the stairs now-  
stand there looking shocked.

'Oh um no honey. This little girl will be staying with us for a few days.' JJ said which made the little girl stir. She opened her eyes and took her thumb out of her mouth.

'Erm... Hey Will and Henry!' Emily said before demanding to be let down so she could hide behind JJ. She was never shy of these people infront of her but she was very embarrassed now that she is trapped in a small body.

'Hey ... um whats your name?' Henry asked. He was jealous at first of this girl because she was in his mothers arms, but he seemed to really like her now. He knew that they would become the very best of friends very quickly.

She came out from behind JJ and said 'Emily, my name is Emily.'

Will pieced all the puzzle pieces together and looked at JJ begging her to explain what was going on. JJ knew what the face meant so said 'why don't you two go upstairs and play?' so with that, the two little children raced upstairs to go and play with Henry's toys.

'That is really Emily? Like the Emily? Agent Emily?' Will questioned.

'Yes. She was shot by an unsub with de-ager soloution on it. And now she is a well a 5 year old.'

'Where is she going to sleep? What clothes will she wear?'

'Well we have a mattress in the cupboard so she can sleep in Henry's room. And i think I am going out tomorrow to grab her a few bits and pieces. We actually have no idea how long this will last so yeh.'Will nodded and walked away still surprised by all of this.

'So Henry. What do you want to play with first?' Emily asked.

'Maybe we could play with my trucks? Or we could play twister?'

'I think twister has to be a game that has at least 3 players so how about we play with the trucks?'Emily said. They both picked out many cars and trucks they wanted to have and started rolling them around the floor and up the furniture pretending someone was driving played like this for hours until JJ called them down for dinner. Unfortunatly,  
Will had gotten called for a case and so said his goodbyes to everyone as they trudged downtairs and then made his way out of the door. The other two then joined JJ at the dinner table where their were plates filled with spaghetti and meatballs laid. They dug in straight away - not being able to resist the gorgeous smelling food. After 20 minutes of talking and eating, the three were finished with their food and helped with loading the dishwasher up with the dirty dishes.

'Can I start it please JJ?'

'Of course you can Emily. Just put it in there and then close the lid. Now press that button.' Sure enough, the dishwasher made a rumbling noice so they would know it was on.

'You guys have a bit more time to play and then it's time for you to go and get ready for bed. Henry you have school tomorrow so don't get to hyped up tonight okay?'

'Yes mommy' Henry answered in a cute voice before dragging Emily up the stairs to finish their game of trucks.

After an hour, Henry went into the bath and then came out with his pjamas on and walked into his bedroom. The mattress was now laid neatly in the middle of the bedroom floor. Emily then decided that she would go for a shower and came out with one of JJ's tops on that she had to borrow as she had no clothes yet. It was overized so it was like a nightie for her. The two children brushed their teeth and climbed into bed.

'Night you two!' JJ said as she planted a kiss on Henry's head before turning the light out. Henry fell asleep instantly, which left Emily to her thoughts. Now that she though about it, she was becoming very scared. There was no light anywhere to be seen and so she was lieing there in the complete darkness and silence. She began thinking how silly this was as she was actually 40 and obviously she wasnt afraid of the dark but the more she sat there on her own in it, the more she became afraid. She tried to cover her emotions like she could do well but couldnt stop the flow of tears that raced down her face.  
Within seconds, JJ came rushing in the room and sat down on the mattress before giving Emily a huge hug. 'Em? Whats up?'

'Its dark' Emily said but immediatly began to regret saying that as she sounded so silly. But JJ didn't tease her about it,  
infact she hugged Emily again but this one seemed to last for ages which made Emily fall soundlessly asleep. JJ laid her back and tucked her under her quilt before heading back to her own room.  
? 


	5. The morning and coffee

A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Enjoy chapter 5

The next morning, JJ woke up to Henry making car noises in his looked at her alarm clock to see the time and it read 6:03. She groaned and got out of bed. Hotch made it so that they got 2 weeks off so JJ was at least hoping she could get a bit more sleep than she usually would. No such luck though. She walked sleepily into Henry's room sliding a hand down her face. When she got in there, Henry had his toy trucks sprawled out on his bed whilst he was moving them around and Emily was still laying on the mattress; holding a pillow over her head covering her ears. She was not getting much luck with blocking the noise out as the pillow was too small to reach from one ear to the other and so that made it so she could not get to sleep.

'Ergh! Henry stop. Its 6 in the morning!' Emily groaned.

'Actually its 5 past 6. I can tell the time yay! And if I wake up any later I won't have time to play with my trucks.'  
Henry answered back. 'So come on and get up and play with me.' Henry said whilst pulling the covers off Emily and pulling the pillow away.

'Henry give that back!' Emily screamed. She tried to reach her duvet on Henry's bed from the mattress which didnt work so well as she was now too small.'Ergh! Fine. What do you want to play?'

'No playing. Shower time and get ready for school time now' JJ said from the door where she picked up Henry and took him to the bathroom. She started running the shower and put Henry in and walked out.

'You better not be doing that with me.' Emily said when JJ came laughed and continued her way downstairs. She looked into the cupboard and pulled out some cereal. Jack then came running downstairs with his school uniform on which meant it was time for Emily to go and shower. Soon enough Emily came downstairs in the clothes she wore yesterday.

'JJ are we going shopping today. I have no clothes!' Emily whined.

'Uh huh. Now eat your cereal. You have another hour before you have to go to school Henry so after your breakfast, you can brush your teeth and watch some tv.'

Everybody sat at the table and picked up their spoons before digging them into the cereal and then placing the refreshing meal into their mouths. Henry finished first so he ran upstairs and brushed his teeth quickly but well so he could get downstairs and watch the tv before his favourite show started.

'Um JJ did you want help with the dishes?' Emily asked shyly.

'I think im good Emily. Thanks anyway.' JJ said. Emily pushed back her chair and joined Henry with brushing his teeth. He was finished alot earlier than Emily though. Luckily JJ had a spare toothbrush so she could use that. She then walked downstairs and sat next to Henry watching the tv. How she longed for a coffee.

'Come on you two. Henry it's school time now. Come on.' JJ said as she picked up Henry's shoes and put them infront of him she he could put them on. She then grabbed his school bag and picked up her keys. Emily and Henry waited for JJ at the front door and opened it and walked out when she met them there. The car unlocked and they all got inside.

'Mommy, why doesn't Emily have a car seat? If she doesn't have one then I shouldn't either!' Henry said whilst crossing his arms over his chest.

'Emily doesn't have one yet buddy, but she will soon okay?'

'No JJ! I am not sitting in one of those stupid car seats!' Emily whined.

'Emily! We will talk about this later okay?' JJ replied. Emily huffed and decided to ust look out of the window for the rest of the journey. They stopped outside Henry's school so JJ got out and opened the back door. She unclicked the seatbelt and slid Henry out. Henry gave his mom a kiss and then ran to meet his friends before climbing up the stairs to the front door of the school. JJ climbed back into the car and started the engine.

'We are ment to be meeting the team in 10 minutes for coffee okay?'

'Okay' Emily said bluntly. The car journey was long and silent for the two but when they parked into the parking lot by the coffee shop, the tension seemed to of been lifted. The team was already there waiting patiently for the two.

'Here comes cutie pie!' Garcia said with a bright smile on her face before going up to Emily and picking her up. Emily decided to not fight the pick up as it would of just been easier. Garcia then placed her in a chair.

'Okay so 6 coffees?' Rossi asked.

'Oh but there is 7 of us, who's not having a coffee?' Emily asked confused.

'That would be you because statistically young children are not meant to have high caffeine drinks.' Reid answered.

'Please?' Emily asked.

'Nope! Your getting apple juice like all the other children.' Morgan said.

'But i'm not a little child! Ergh!'

'Actually, I think you are!' Morgan said. They ordered their drinks and started drinking them.

'So where are we heading to today?' Garcia asked.

'I think the mall down the street, they seem to have cute little clothes for little girls!' Morgan teased yet again which made everyone laugh, all except Emily. She just sat their drinking her apple juice. Everyone climbed into their cars and drove to the mall.


	6. Shopping and News

A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Enjoy chapter 5

Garcia practically dragged Emily into the first clothes shop in sight and started picking up anything and everything.

'Emily! Look at this. This will suit you to a tee!' Garcia said whilst holding up a pink frilly skirt.

'Pen thats disgusting!' Emily prentended to gag from the sight of the skirt. Garcia put it in the shopping bag secretly team looked very amused but decided to leave the girls to it and went into a more adult shop. Whilst looking around, Emily picked up trousers and shirts and plopped them in her shopping basket and Garcia picked up more girly items like skirts and dresses and yet again secretly placed them in the bag. She then took out all of the clothes Emily put in there.

'I think that shopping went quite well. Don't you think?' Garcia asked.

'It was okay, but everything was too girly. Oh my gosh. Candy! Can i have some please Pen pleaassee?' Emily begged when she spotted candy whilst queuing to pay for the clothes and shoes.

'Yes gumdrop! Go and pick what you like!' Garcia said all smiley. Emily took that to the advantage and brought almost every sweet in sight but Garcia gave in and brought them all. They met up with the team not long later. Emily was sucking on a lollipop which she had in one hand and was holding a sherbert stick in the other hand.

'oh dear gosh! She is going to go so hyper. Why Garcia why?' Hotch said as soon as he spotted the little girl.

'What? A little girl is allowed candy isn't she?'

'Yes but not that much! Shes going to go on a sugar rush.'

'Oh oops. I forgot about that. Gumdrop, why dont you leave the candy for a bit?'

'No. Candy is mine.' Emily said and laughed as she turned away from everyone. She went wide eyed and turned back around.  
'Sugar doughnuts! Can I have some. Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top?' Emily said with puppy dog eyes.

'NO!' everyone said in unison except one.

'Let the girl live a little guys!' Garcia said.

'Shes had too much sugar Garcia! She still has more candy in her bag... which reminds me.' Rossi said as he took the bag away.

'No! My candy. Give it back!' Emily shouted as she jumped up to reach the bag containing all the candy. She then turned to Morgan.

'Derek. Dave has taken my 'weeties and I would really like them back but he won't give them to me.' She said as she gave him puppy dog eyes and started to tremble her lip.

'Nuh uh ah little princess. No more candy.' He saw her lip tremble more and water start to fill her eyes ut he still wouldn't give in which made her burst into tears.

'I'm sorry little princess but you still have some more candy don't you?'

'Can I race you Derek? From here to the car?' Emily asked as the burst of energy kicked in. Morgan agreed.

'Okay. 3. 2. 1. GO!' Emily shouted as she sprinted off. She was actually infront of Morgan and he was running at full speed.

'YAY I beat Derek Morgan. I am the champion!' She then climbed up on top of the car and shouted: 'I BEAT DEREK MORGAN. I AM THE CHAMPION!' The team saw this. Hotch went wide eyed as he saw her on the car. Rossi also went wide eyed. JJ, Garcia and Reid were laughing as she actually beat Morgan in a race and that they knew Morgan would never live this one down.

'Oh is that so little Princess?' Morgan said. Emily nodded her head and repeated her line. 'Well then. Are you the champion now?' Morgan asked as he picked Emily up and started tickling her. She was giggling non stop.

'Derek... Please...Stop... You're the... champion .. okay ... now leave.. me... alone!' She said between giggles and breaths.  
Morgan put her down and smiled. He put her on the edge of the car seat next to the door as they waited for the team to get to them. Her sugar rush ended as Morgan could tell as her eyes started fluttering closed.

'You sleepy little Princess?' Morgan asked even though her knew the answer. She nodded her head and so he picked her up. She clasped onto his shirt and closed her eyes. The team then came to the car and they all smiled.

'She is just too cute' Garcia said. They placed her in the car ad done her seat belt up. JJ then hugged everyone and said her goodbyes as she set off back home. It was 1 o'clock so she left Emily to sleep and have a nap. On the way home, she heard her phone ring which she picked up without looking at the caller ID.

'Jareau.'

'Honey its Will.'

'Hey Will. How are you?'

'Im good. Listen, I've booked us a vacation set for this afternoon with Henry. It's a surprise destination.'

'As much as I would love to come Will, I have to take care of Emily.'

'She can stay with Penelope can't she or someone else?'

'I guess. Okay I'll sort her a place to stay and I'll be ready in a few hours. Love you bye' She then hung up the phone after his reply and a smile was put on her face. When they arrived at the house, she didn't get out straight away as she needed to phone someone.

'Morgan' came the answer from the phone.

'Hey Derek, its JJ. I saw how good you were with Emily earlier and Will just asked me to go on vacation for a bit seeing as we both have vacation time. And so I was wondering, could you maybe look after Emily?'

'Well i guess I kind of have to. When are you going to drop her off?'

'I have to pick Henry up from school in an hour so I could drop her off on the way home?'

'Yeh thats fine. Have a nice vacation JJ.'

'You - kind of - too'.

JJ then got out of the car and took Emily inside. She gathered the toothbrush Emily used and other important things and put them in the boot of the car along with the clothes they brought for her. Emily was peacefully sleeping on the sofa but awoke after her few hour long nap. After she awoke she found JJ.

'JJ what are you doing?'

'Im going away for a bit so decided for you to stay at Dereks Place.' Emily smiled.

' YAY! When do I go JJ? Not that I didn't like staying at your place JJ but I can't wait!'

'You'll be going about now. I have to pick Henry up from school and then I will drop you off there!'

Emily then ran out of the house and climbed into the car. JJ locked the door and got into the car where she drove to Henry's school.

'Hey mommy. Hey Emily!' Henry said excitedly. He had just found out about his vacation.

'Hey little buddy. We are just going to Uncle Derek's house and then we are going to go home to pack bud!' JJ said.

'Why are we going to Uncle Derek's?'

'Emily is going to be staying there while we are on holiday.' Henry pouted.

'She's not coming on holiday with us?'

'No sorry buddy but Emily has got to stay here because...' JJ tried to think of an answer instead of having to explain why Emily has to wait for the doctor to give her news about something.

'Because my mommy might be coming home but we don't know' Emily finished off. The then talked about Henry's day at school 'till they reached Morgans house. Emily got out of the car and said bye and thank you to JJ. Morgan was already at the door so JJ didn't have to climb out of the car. She then reversed out of the driveway.


	7. The pizza guy and clothes

A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. Enjoy chapter 7 :)

'Hi Derek!' Emily ran up to the house with the many bags in her hands.

'Woah little Princess. Need help with those bags?'

'Derek like i keep saying. Im 40 but im just trapped in a little girls body. I am quite capable of carrying all these bags!'

'Too bad. No gimme those bags.'

'No! I can carry them all by myself!' But Morgan took the bags anyway and then lifted the girl onto his shoulders. 'Derek!  
Im not gonna fit. Im gonna hit my head on the door. Derek wait! Wait!' Emily screamed. But the hit didn't come. Infact she was no where near the top of the door which then made her sigh in relief. Morgan took her inside and quite literally dropped her onto the couch in the middle of his living room. He dumped the bags on the kitchin table and turned on the tele. It was just over 4 when he heard both their tummys rumble.

'I can't be bothered to cook. What takeaway do you want?' Morgan asked Emily who was sitting on the couch with her feet up.  
There was nothing on that took interest in them so they just decided to watch some football.

'Pizza! Pizza! Gimme pizza!'

'Gosh Emily. You sound like your going to die if you don't get pizza.

'Actually it's more like your going to die if I don't get pizza.'

'Okay okay! Im getting your pizza. What do you want on it? Just plain cheese?'

'And candyfloss. Dont forget candyfloss. And lollipops. Cheese, candyfloss and lollipops.'

'Maybe we will just stick with the cheese idea. Okay im gonna go order. Stay right here.' Morgan said. So she did. She sat there watching the football and because she's never really watched it before, she doesn't understand the red flags etc.  
She didn't know either of the teams so she just sat and decided she would support one of the teams just for this match.  
Whilst Morgan was on the phone with the pizza guy, all he could hear was a shout of 'YES' and 'WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS' and the sound of bouncing on top of the couch when ever roaring sounded on the tv. Luckily the order was placed and the guy hung up before he could hear all off that though. He walked in to find Emily bouncing on the couch whilst raising her hands in the air in an 'air fist pump'.

'Lemme guess, they scored?'

'Nope. One of our players got a red card.'

'Um Emily? Getting a red card is not a good thing.'

'Yes it is? It means that we automatically win. Duh Derek, don't you know anything about football?'

'Of course I know about football. I know alot more than you.'

'No you don't' Emily argued.

'Do too!'

'No not!'

'Do too!'

'Do not!' This carried on for another 5 mintes until Morgan said:

'Okay stop. Let's just get ready for our pizza okay? It's almost half 4 so it should be here any minute now.' Morgan went off to the toilet which lead him to not being able to hear the knock at the door. Emily got up and answered it.

'Hello?'She said in the cutest voice.

'I have a plain cheese large pizza delivery?'

'Yep thats us!' As if on cue, Morgan came out from the toilet and came to the door.

'Well, must I say, you have a very cute daughter.'

Morgan didn't say anything about the daughter part and just said 'Thanks. So how much would it be?'

'Well it would of been 10 but because of your cute daughter and her politeness, Im gonna give you a discount and call it 5'  
The pizza guy said with a smile. Morgan decided not to argue.

'Awh thanks!' He said as he handed over the money and took the pizza. They were starting to get into the game so they watched it while they ate the pizza.

'So you turning into a 5 year old came in handy then ey?'

'For you.' Emily replied with a roll of the eyes. By the time they finished watching sports and eating the pizza it was half 6.

'What time do you want to go to bed little princess?'

'I don't know. Not really tired. How about a film?' Emily answered.

'Yeh that sounds cool. Lets put on a sci fi film. You know - aliens and stuff?'

'Yeh. I wanna watch that!' Emily said whilst bouncing her bottom up and down on the seat. Morgan put on the movie and they sat to watch it. It finished when it was around 8.

'What did you want to do tomorrow little pricess?' Derek asked.

'Well I heard the weather was going to be nice tomorrow.'

'I have a pool in my back garden. I could invite everyone round for a pool party and barbique?'

'Yeh! That sounds awesome. Wow I can hardly keep my eyes open and its only quarter past 8!'Emily's eyes were now fluttering closed.

'Actully I'm getting tired too. Come on. Lets go upstairs then.' They climbed up the stairs and they both headed to the bathroom. They brushed there teeth for a - what felt like forever- good two minutes then went to put their pajamas on. Emily had to quickly go downstairs to grab her bags before she got hers on though. She placed the bags on the guest bed and opened them to find her pajamas. She screamed. Derek rushed in.

'Whats wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?'

'My...My... My clothes. They are all girly. Derek! Where did you put my clothes?' She said angrily and accusingly.

'I just put your bags on the table. Thats the right amount of bags as we brought earlier.'

'Oh my gosh. Pen must have swapped all my clothes for these. Oh my god. Get out Derek. Now!' Emily said. She was too tired now to argue with not putting them on so she grabbed the light purple top and placed it over her head. It was a little vest top with a glittery picture of a butterfly in the middle and there was matching light purple shorts to wear which had a smaller version of the glittery butterfy placed on the bottom of the short.

'Night Derek!' Emily said but before she climbed into bed, the door opened and in came Morgan with a camera.

'Say cheese little princess!'

'Derek what are you doing!' Emily said as he took another picture.

'What does it look like i'm doing? I'm making memories!'

'Ergh. Goodnight Derek!' she said before he turned around and turned the light off and walked out of the door. 


	8. The candy rush

A/N I do not own Criminal Minds! Enjoy chapter 8 and Thank you all so much for favoriting/reviewing my story!

It was 7 in the morning. Emily walked into Morgans room.

'WAKE UP DEREK! ITS TIME FOR THE PARTY! LAZY GET UP!' She said whilst jumping on his bed then dropping on his back. This made him groan.

'Ergh! Emily what are you doing up?!'

'Derek its the party today. You haven't forgotten right?'

'Course not. Everyone said they could come by the way. Anyway. Its 7. Well to early just let me sleep!'

'What am I ment to do for the next 5 minutes then?'

'Five minutes?! More like 3 hours.'

'Thats not fair! Im bored and hungry. Now get up!' Emily demanded whilst she took the covers off of him. Morgan knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep anymore so just decided to get up.

'Get yourself in the shower then while I make breakfast.'

'Can we have that chocolate cereal? Or toast with peanut butter on? Or both. Yummy!'

'No.' Morgan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I'm just going to reheat the pizza that we had for dinner.' Emily didnt care about this and just headed back to the guest room to gather her clothes.

'Oh my gosh! I forgot about this! What am I going to wear?!' Emily shouted. Morgan came in moments later.

'Are you joking? I'm sure Garcia got you a swimming costume so just wear that under your clothes?' Emily knew she couldn't wear anything else because she had nothing else to wear and so gave in and took the clothes to the bathroom. She ran the shower and let it run untill the bathroom went steamy. She walked into it and stood under it for a good 10 minutes before climbing out and drying herself. She put on her red polkadot bikini and then put her pink frilly skirt and plain white top on over the top. She then started to brush her teeth. Once that was done she ran downstairs to the smell of pizza and the sound of the tv.

'This pizza is so good! Can we have this all day everyday?'

'I dont think so little princess. You need to eat healthy aswell. Which reminds me, we need to go shopping in a minute okay?'  
Morgan said.

'Fine! Only if we get candy. I finished all of mine.'

'Fine. Now go and get your shoes on.' So she got up and ran upstairs to where all the shopping bags were. She picked up the shoes one and put on the little white plimsols that matched her outfit. Morgan got ready aswell and they met downstairs by the front door.

'Okay lets get going then shall we? Its half 8 now meaning we have 4 and a half hours to get ready for the party.'  
They done their seatbelts up and then drove off.

Eventually, they came to a stop in the parking lot of the shopping centre. Morgan blanked out her protests and picked her up and put her in the seats that are in the trolley.

'I hate these things! Let me out please Derek? I'll be a good girl!' She said but Derek just started whistling.  
'I want that! Get me that! That looks so cool!' Was all that Emily said all the way round the shop at everything she saw.  
Morgan picked up the coal for the BBQ and some salad and meat. He then went to the garden section and brought some tennis balls and other fun activites that would keep Emily occupied.

This was the part Morgan dreaded. To get to the till, they had to walk through the candy isle. All the way down the isle,  
Emily screamed that she wanted something so th only way to stop her from screaming was to buy the candy. He ended up with 2 bags filled with sugared items.

'No way are you having all this candy all at once!' Morgan said. Emily had a plan so she just went along with it. She huffed and pouted and leaned an elbow on the trolley handle before resting her head on her head and said 'Fine!'

They paid for the items and then walked back out into the parking lot. 'Hurry up with putting the bags in the car. I do want to take this trolley back at some point today!' Emily said impatiently.

'Well maybe if you didnt want so much candy, we would of put them all in by now!' He finished unpacking and then helped Emily out of the trolley seat before watching her run to the place where they keep all the trolleys. She came running back not long later. Morgan was already in the car so she got in the passenger side.

'Where's my pound?' Morgan asked with his hand held out.

'What pound?' Emily asked innocently.

'The one from the trolley?'

'Oooh that one. Well I thought that because I was a very good girl you would let me keep it.' Emily said with a smile.

'Ah good one. But not a chance. Gimme my pound!' He said before reaching over and tickling her.

'Here! Heres you pound. Just stop please' She said in between laughs. He stopped and she gave him the pound. Morgan then drove back to his place. 


	9. The Pool Party

A/N I do not own anything and I do not own Criminal minds. Thanks for all your reviews :) Enjoy chapter 9 :)

A knock sounded on the door. It was now 12. Morgan opened the door.

'Heyy Morgan! Wheres little gumdrop?' Garcia said as she stepped inside the house.

'Hey lil woman all mighty! She's in the back waiting for you all' Morgan replied before closing the door only to open it up again when relising the whole team came at once.

'Woahh hey guys. Didn't think you'd all be coming together?'

'What do you expect? We all didn't want to be late for the food.' Hotch answered for everyone.

'That all?' Morgan raised an eyebrow.

'And... we kinda ... wanted to see the new 5 year old... maybe' Reid stuttered. Morgan laughed.

'Okay come on in then guys. Penelope and Emily are out in the garden.' Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, Reid and Jack walked through to the back garden; well in Jacks case - run to the back garden.

'Hey everybody!' Emily said running up to Reid and literally jumping on him. 'Can I have a piggyback?' Everyone started laughing. Reid held Emily to make sure she didn't drop.

'Don't you think thats someone elses job? I really am not good with piggybacks.' Morgan started laughing and went over to Reid before taking the young Emily in his hands then placing her on his shoulders.

'YAY! THANKS DEREK!' Emily screamed as he turned her around.

'Daddy can I play?' Jack asked his father. Jack was only 5.

'Of course!' Hotch said before lifting his own son on his shoulders. Rossi, Reid and Penelope sat on the sun loungers watching all of this.

'DEREK! HOTCH! NO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!' Emily screamed as she was grabbed by the arms by Morgan and by the legs by Hotch. They lifted her by the pool and started swinging.

'1...' Hotch started as they swung her high into the air.

'2...' Morgan continued.

'NO DONT SAY 3! I AM AN FBI AGENT AND IF YOU DONT PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW I WILL PRESS CHARGES!'

'Techniqally, you have to be over 18 to join the FBI and with your current state, you are only 5!' Reid said smiling with no intention for helping Emily.

'You heard what Reid said little princess!' Emily started screaming again.

'And 3!' Hotch shouted as both him and Morgan released Emily in the air. She screamed louder and then took a large intake of air before landing into the water where she sunk right to the bottom.

'She's been under there for quite awhile. Think she's okay?' Morgan asked Hotch after 30 seconds of her being in the water.  
He walked over to the edge to get a closer look. When he leaned over, something pushed him from behind which made him fall into the water. It was Emily.

'What? How? But we were looking at the pool the whole time?' Morgan said once he resurfaced.

Emily smiled. 'Actually, I don't think you were looking for me. I think you were just gazing at yourself in the water. Well,  
you don't need to gaze anymore at least.' Everyone was laughing. Emily then jumped in. Followed by Penelope, Jack and Reid.

'C'mon. You're gonna miss all the fun!' Emily said to Hotch and Rossi whilst tredding water.

'Yeh! Daddy, Uncle Rossi... Please come into the water. Pleeaassee?!' Jack said. But the two adults didn't budge from their places over looking the pool. All of a sudden... SPLASH! SPLASH! Everyone in the pool turned around from their talking form to loom at the young pair. But they didn't only look at that, they saw Hotch and Rossi in the water aswell obviously form being pulled in by Emily and Jack. The adults didnt seem happy at first but soon lightened up when they decided to get revenge. They started splashing water all around them at the younger two which caused them to throw water back. Jack and Emily accidently splashed water over Morgan which resulted in him going underwater to the younger two and tickling them. He then resurfaced and started splashing them. The whole team plus Jack ended up in a massive water fight in the pool.

Hours later, they all got out of the pool except for Morgan and Emily. Rossi - being a good cook - started to cook as it was already 3 o'clock. Everyone else was sat on the sun loungers in the sun watching the pair in the water and watching Rossi start the BBQ. They saw that Morgan ducked under water and Emily stood on his shoulders. He then pushed up out of the water which made Emily fly into the air into the water. They then started to splash eachother again and they watched how Morgan was cornered into the corner of the pool by Emily who had grabbed a bucket and started filling it with water.  
She poured it over Morgans head.

'Oh no. You just didn't do that!' Morgan shouted.

'Uh yes I did!' Emily continued. Then before she knew what was coming, she got a face filled with water. Emily started to shiver despite the heat and got out of the pool and covered herself in a towel. Morgan soon followed.

'Everythings cooked!' Rossi shouted which made everyone cheer. They all grabbed their food and ate.

'This is amazing Rossi!' Everyone shouted. They laughed and talked after dinner before it started getting late.

'I better take this little buddy home, he cant keep his eyes open!' Hotch excalimed.

'Yeh i better head off too!' Everyone else said. Morgan took them too the door and said his goodbye's.

'Thanks for coming!' Morgan shouted.

'Thanks for having us!' Garcia shouted. She laughed and got in her car. They all took off so Morgan closed the door.

'I'm shattered so i'm going straight up to bed!' Morgan said as he turned to Emily. She nodded and headed upstairs too. 


	10. The cute and the annoying

A/N Thanks for your reviews! I do not own anything and I do not own Criminal minds! Enjoy chapter 10!

Morgan woke up the next morning and because of habits of getting up early, he ended up waking up at 6:35. He got up out of bed and with his eyes half closed, he walked downstairs. He went to the kitchin and turned on the radio whilst pouring himself some cereal. He sat at his table and started eating as well as listening to the radio at the same time. Emily didn't take long before she came down too. She sat at the table and put her folded arms on it and rested her head on her arms.

'Mornin' little Princess. Sleepy still are you?' Morgan asked smirking.

Emily lifted her head. 'Too early!' She said with eyes closed and then dropped her head back in her arms.

'Come on down to have fun at the theme park. Just down the street from you!' The radio started saying. Emily's head immediatly popped up and she turned her frown slowly into a wide smile.

'Derek! You have to take me! Pleaseee! Think of the amaing rollercoasters!' Emily pleaded. Morgan thought about it and thought that it didn't actually sound like a bad idea.

'Okay let me call the others. See if they want to come. JJ is back from holiday so maybe she can tag along aswell!'

'YAY!' Emily shouted and raced upstairs to jump in the shower. She vastly washed herself and her hair and then put on her black leggings Garcia got her with her t-shirt that had a little puppy face on it. Morgan by then was upstairs taking a shower. Not long later, he appeared out of the bathroom and got changed.

'So can they come?' Emily asked as she came out of her bedroom and started to go into the bathroom to bruh her teeth.

'Yehh! Everyone is just getting ready and is coming here in 10 minutes so hurry up!' Morgan said as he rushed into the bathroom. Emily immediatly squeezed the tube trying to get the toothpaste to come up faster. She wet the brush and then put it in here mouth and brushed for 2 minutes. Morgan did the same. They then ran downstairs and put on their shoes and Emily fixed her hair. She tied it back into a ponytail. Then came the knocks. It was Garcia first!

'Well hello you two! Excited for today? Oh Em you look adorable ... come here a second!'

'Hey Garcia. And yes definatly excited. I can't wait to go on the loop rides!' Emily squelled as she skipped over to Garcia.  
Garcia turned her around and took out the hairband. She tied her hair back up in a ponytail except this time the hairband had a thin pink bow in it to match the clolour of her top. Then there was another knock at the door. It was JJ!

'Oh Em you look so cute!' JJ walked in and then behind her came the rest of the team. All of them said how Emily looked so cute! It was only Hotch,Rossi, Reid, Morgan,Emily,Garcia and JJ as Henry and Jack had both gone camping for the weekend with Will.

'Are we off to the theme park then?' Hotch said smiling.

'YAY!' Emily screeched then legged it out of the door. She tried to jump down from the door to the ground dodging two steps but managed to get her foot caught and fell.

'Oh gosh! Emily! Are you okay?' Reid said as they all ran to the used-to-be-over-excited-little-girl.

Emily got straight back up and turned to face them. 'Yep! Oh my gosh we are going to the theme park yay! What are you all doing standing around. Get in the car!' Emily shouted. Everyone was surprised to say the least but just laughed it off.  
They all squeezed into 1 car. They set off on the road.

5 minutes into the journey - Emily was still smiling and bursting with energy from the candy bar Garcia gave her mixed with the excitement from going to ride on rollercoasters. She kept on saying it over and over 'We are on our way to the theme park' till she eventually started saying it to tunes till she eventually sung it. Hotch (who was driving) was getting annoyed as well as Morgan who was trying his best to keep calm. Rossi, Reid, JJ and Garcia found it highly amusing and cute.

30 minutes into the journey - 'Are we there yet?' Emily asked as her boredom started slipping in.

'no!' Morgan said being blunt.

'Are we there yet now?' Emily asked with curiousity 5 seconds later.

'Yes! We are just over 5 minutes away!' Hotch said trying to shut Emily up even though they had over half hour more to go.

1 hour into the journey - Everyone in the car was fed up with the constant talking of the little Emily except JJ and Garcia who still seemed very amused by it all.

They turned into the theme park car park and everyone seemed relieved they were getting out of the small space. Emily started clapping her hands before climbing over JJ and Garcia to get to the door which she opened and climbed out.

'Hurry up you guys! I want to get onto the rides. The queue is really small maybe not alot of people will come today?'  
As they climbed out of the car, they streched their legs and started walking over to the entrance. Emily was right, the queue was really small.

They reached the cash till to get the tickets within minutes.

'Welcome to doffin dimmy theme park. How many tickets would you like?' The woman seemed to cheery for 8 in the morning.

'Erm we need...' Rossi started as he began head counting. '1,2,3,4,5,6... erm 6 adult tickets and 1 child ticket please.' The woman was looking around for the child which she couldn't see.

'Down here!' Emily stated as Morgan lifted her up. 'Hello miss I-don't-know-your-name. Have you rode the rides before? I am going to today and I really can't wait!' Emily said very woman laughed.

'Yehh i've been in here before. I think you'll enjoy it! Oay here are your tickets. Why don't you give them to your family to take care of yso you can get into the rides yeh?' The woman said. She passed the ticket to Emily who gave them to Rossi.

'Bye Miss...' She squinted to see the name tag. 'Miss Emily! You have the same name as me!'

'Oh yes looks like I do! Well have fun Emily!' The cashier said as Emily and everybody walked away.

A/N I decided to break this up into 2 chapters. One of going to the theme park and the second of actually being in the theme park :) 


	11. The scared and The talkative

A/N Thank you for your kind reviews! I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while :( Anyway ... This chapter is the second half to chapter 10 so enjoy! :) I do not own anything and especially do not own Criminal Minds! :)

The team was queuing in the queue for the 10 looped rollercoaster. As there was not many people that came to the theme park today, the queue was very short. Reid was bouncing as he was so excited to go on the ride as was Garcia, JJ, Rossi and Emily. Hotch and Morgan stood there picking at their finger nails.

'Whats up you two?' Emily asked with a smile creeping up to her face.

'Nothing!' Both of them said at the same time.

'Uh huh!' Emily replied.

'Well... it could be... that I'm a bit scared?' Hotch said. Morgan nodded his head agreeing.

Emily just burst out laughing! 'No way! The big scary mean Hotch man is scared of a roller coaster!' Hotch turned bright red in embarassment as the team (even Morgan) laughed. 'Well your no better mister I'm - afraid-of-nothing-!' Emily said which caused everyone to laugh except Morgan and Hotch who were both looking down with their faces as red as a tomato.  
The queue suddenly moved foward and they found themselves splitting up to stand in their assigned rows. The seats were of rows of 4 so Morgan, Hotch, Emily and Reid stood at the assigned row for them and Rossi and JJ and Garcia stood in the one next to it.

'Too late to turn back now! The next one is for us!' Emily said as the cart pulled up. Reid sat on the furthest side with Morgan next to him and Emily net to him. Hotch was placed at the edge. Emily watched as the two guys next to her looked really scared. She felt a bit of guilt wash over her for forcing them on it but decided to just reach over and pull their belts over them anyway. 'Just enjoy it!' She excalimed as she pulled her own down.

The 3 guys and the little girl all heard the 3 infront of them shouting out 'yay' and 'wooo!' and they all smiled. Suddenly,  
the ride started up. Emily picked up Morgans hand in her own and in her other she held Hotch's hand.

'Hey you guys will be fine yeh?!' Reid said as he watched infront of him. Emily pulled both hands out towards the seats infront so she was going no handed. They started going uphill and then dropped. They all screamed as the camera flashed before their eyes. Emily started laughing as did everyone else including Hotch and Morgan.

They continued the ride laughing untill it finished when they gathered their bags and walked out to see the picture!

'Wow! That ride was amazing. I so want to go back on it later!' The team nodded in agreement with JJ's statement and they all smiled. They came to the picture room. There was the picture. The picture that caught every single one of them screaming and some covering their faces.

'We are so buying this!' Emily shouted. Garcia pulled out her purse and passed the cashier the money. They then went to queue up for the next ride.

'No way! I am not going on this! I am definatly not going on this!' Emily said, her face horrified. Morgan laughed.

'Nope. You forced me on the other ride. So now im taking you on this ride!' Morgan said. Hotch nodded his head.

'Nope!' Came the reply. She stomped her foot, closed her eyes, placed her arms on her chest and raised her head as she refused. The next thing came unexpectedly. Hotch had placed his arm round her waist and had pulled her up over his shoulder.  
She opened her eyes to see laughing faces.

'What? No! Oh my gosh! Garcia! Reid? JJ? Please help. Help!' Emily screamed but it was no use. Hotch had taken her to the non existent queue and put her down. ' Im scared!' Emily said. The team now seemed guilty.

Morgan placed a hand on her back and led her to the seat. She sat in the seat and looked horrified. The ride started up.  
Reid this time was sitting next to her and JJ was on the other side. They both done what she did to Morgan and Hotch - picked up her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut as they ascended. She screamed the whole way round. After it, she exclaimed she loved the ride but hated it at the same time. They once again brought the picture.

They got food and carried on with the rides untill it was starting to get late. All the team were soaking wet from the rides Emily dragged them on and they decided it was time to start heading back.

'Okay I think thats enough for today! Lets head back yeh?' Everyone replied with a yeh even Emily and they trudged their way out of the park. They were squeaking as the wet bottom of their shoes met the concrete and their feet were surrounded by the water that was sitting in the shoe.

'I wonder if Emily is still there because I really want to talk to her!' Emily said as they passed through the entrance.  
Sure enough, the older Emily was sitting at the till still.

'MISS EMILY!' Emily shouted. She ran over to her. 'Oh my gosh! Hey! You should really go on the rides! They are amazing! I went on every single ride and I got pictures to prove it and I wasn't scared of any of them except for the one where you were dangling down but still sitting but your feet were hanging in the air and that...'Emily rambled. The older Emily just laughed and listened as the little girl rambled. The team were getting tired and impatient and so cut in.

'Come on then Emily. Im sure Miss Emily wants to go home now so do we and I'm sure you do!' Reid said to everyones surprise.  
No one imagined him to be like this. They were even futher surprised when he picked Emily up and placed her on his hip.  
They all waved goodbye and smiled at Reid and the little girl. Sure enough, by the time they reached the car she was fast asleep!  



End file.
